Five Nights at Fairy Tail
by Fairy Tail User
Summary: Natsu and Lucy take a job that has to do with wondering animatronics. What happens when they show up at the mysterious, and creepy, pizzeria named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Read to find out. NALU X FNAF CROSSOVER!
1. Roaming Animatronics?

**Hey, guys! I have some bad news, for those of you who like The Forbidden Blonde, I decided to discontinue it. I might pick it up again later, but not for now. I already have Don't Leave Me Behind (my Gratsu fanfiction if you like yaoi ;) ) and I'm planning some oneshots here soon. But anyway, I wanted to write a Fairy Tail Nalu and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover. I hope you all enjoy!  
** ~ I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA AND SCOTT CAWTHON ~

* * *

Lucy sighed as looked at the request board, trying to find an interesting job to take. Natsu snuck up behind her, tickling her. Lucy squealed and giggled hysterically, squirming to try and get away from him, not even having to look to see who it was that was tickling her. "Natsu~! Stop tickling me~!" Natsu chuckled, continuing to tickle her.

"But I want to tickle you~" Lucy tried whining, but it still came out as a giggle.

"Stop it, Natsu~!" Natsu chuckled and stopped tickling her, pulling away.

"Fine, fine." Lucy giggled, returning her attention back to the request board. Natsu looked at the board as well.

"You looking for a good job?" Lucy nodded, her eyes skimming over the board.

"Yea..." She hummed and shuddered at one. "That one looks creepy." Natsu blinked and looked at the request she was looking at. He took it off the board and looked at it.

"Animatronics that walk around every night? That seems awesome!" Lucy made a face at him.

"Awesome? That's... not the word I would use." Natsu chuckled.

"Oh, don't be such a chicken, Luce! It sounds cool!" Lucy pouted.

"But it doesn't even pay that well!" Natsu chuckled, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"That doesn't matter! Where's your sense of adventure?" Lucy huffed.

"I have a sense of adventure, thank you very much!" Natsu chuckled and smirked.

"Prove it!" Lucy glared and snatched the request.

"Fine, I will! Let's go!" She stormed out of the guild. Natsu smirked at being able to trick her into taking the job. He followed her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about it, Luce! We'll kick their asses!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea." They went to the train station and got their tickets before they got onto the train. Natsu groaned as he felt his stomach churned at being on the train, his face going green. Lucy frowned slightly, watching his face go green.

"Just try to relax, Natsu." Natsu whined and absentmindedly laid his head in her lap, making Lucy blush, but smile. She stroked his hair, running her fingers through his hair. "Just take deep breaths and focus on something that makes you happy." Natsu swallowed, his mind going to Lucy when she said think of something that makes him happy. He relaxed, the feeling of her fingers going through his hair as well as the thought of her making him feel comfortable. Lucy smiled at seeing him relax. Before she knew it, Natsu had fell asleep with his head in her lap. She blinked and blushed, smiling. She swallowed and hesitantly leaned down, kissing hid forehead as he slept.

 _Natsu shifted as he awoke to smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. He smiled sleepily and sat up, rubbing his face. He stood up and put on his robe before going downstairs, going into the kitchen. Where he saw his three-year-old son, Haru. Haru smiled and ran over to Natsu, hugging his legs. "Daddy!" Natsu smiled and kneeled down, picking Haru up._

"Good morning, kiddo!" He kissed Haru's cheek, holding him in his arms as he went over to a seven month pregnant Lucy. He kissed her cheek, grinning. Lucy smiled and looked at him as he sat Haru down.

 _"Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Natsu smiled and nodded._

 _"Like a baby. Speaking of which..." He placed his hand on her baby belly and rubbed gently. "How's the next member of our family doing?" Lucy smiled, flipping the bacon._

 _"She's good. She's been kicking a lot this morning." Natsu grinned devilishly._

 _"That's my girl! Tough like her daddy!" Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes._

 _"Yea, she will be." Haru pouted and whined softly._

 _"What about me~?" Natsu chuckled and tousled his hair._

 _"You'll be a strong mage too, Haru." Haru smiled widely._

 _"Yay~!" Lucy giggled and put the freshly cooked bacon on a plate. She smiled._

 _"Breakfast is ready." Natsu smiled and fixed himself a plate._

 _"Thanks, Luce!"_

Right as he leaned in for a kiss, he was shook awake by Lucy, making his sweet dream end. "Natsu!" Natsu quickly sat up, looking around. He blinked, feeling his shatter once he realized it was a dream. He swallowed and looked at Lucy.

"Y-Yea?" Lucy blinked and frowned, knowing he was upset.

"Are you okay?" Natsu nodded and stood up.

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's go." He jumped out the window. Lucy blinked and sighed at him jumping out the window instead of taking the door. She went over to the door and found him outside.

"Would it kill you to go out the door like a normal person?" Natsu chuckled and looked at her.

"What would be the fun in that?" Lucy sighed and giggled lightly, walking off.

"Let's go find the client."

"Aye!" He started following her. The request directions had led them oddly to a pizzeria. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this is where the request said to go?" Natsu nodded, checking the address again.

"Yea, this is it." He looked up at the pizzeria, shrugging. "Oh, well. Let's go." He started walking in. Lucy swallowed and grabbed his hand.

"Wait..." Natsu blinked and looked back at her, waiting for her to continue. "I got a bad feeling about this place." Natsu stared at her for a moment before chuckling lightly.

"It's okay, Luce! We're in Fairy Tail! Nothing can stop us as long as we're together, remember?" Lucy stared at him before she glanced at the pizzeria. She sighed shakily, nodding.

"I guess. Let's just get this mission over with." She started walking to the building. Natsu, sensing she was nervous and scared, put his arm around her, pulling her close to his warm body. Lucy blinked and looked up at him, a light blush on her cheeks. Natsu just smiled silently at her, rubbing her arm comfortingly as he went inside the pizzeria, Lucy following him closely. "This place really gives me the creeps..." Natsu nodded, looking around.

"Yea, it does have a creepy vibe to it." He made a face. "Aren't pizzerias supposed to be places for kids to have birthday parties and stuff? Why the hell is this one so damn creepy?" Lucy swallowed nervously at not feeling Natsu's warmth anymore, shaking her head.

"I don't know. No way in hell would I bring my kids here." Natsu frowned slightly, a twinge of pain in his heart at remembering his dream. He cleared his throat, playing it off.

"Me neither." He looked at poster, that had a bunny, a bear, and a chicken. He made a face.

"Those things as creepy as fuck! How is this a place for children?!" Lucy swallowed at the poster.

"I don't know." She blinked and looked behind her when she heard something that sounded like something scraping against the wall. "Did you hear that?" Natsu blinked and looked at her before looking around them.

"No, I didn't. What did it sound like?" Lucy looked at him.

"Like... something was scratching against a wall. Something sharp." Natsu blinked, curious. He hummed and looked around.

"Well, this place has peaked my interest." Lucy squealed loudly as the lights suddenly went off, clinging to Natsu tightly. Natsu blinked and stumbled back slightly, not expecting her to cling to him like that. He put his arm around her, holding her close as he looked around. "It's alright, Lucy. We'll be okay." He looked down at her, gently brushing her hair away from her face that was expressed with fright. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find a flashlight or something." Lucy nodded, shaking.

"O-Okay." Natsu held her hand protectively as he started walking. He suddenly stopped, looking behind them, feeling like they were being watched or followed. Lucy looked at him. "What's wrong?" Natsu swallowed, not wanting to frighten her more. He smiled at her.

"Nothing. Let's keep going." He continued walking, tightening his hold on her hand. He blinked when they stumbled into what looked like a security office. He looked around it. "What the hell? Is this a security office?" Lucy hummed, looking at the security cameras.

"That's what it looks like-" Natsu blinked when she stopped her sentence. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy silently pointed at the one of the cameras. Natsu looked at the camera she pointed to. His eyes widened as he saw one a bunny animatronic staring into a camera. 

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review :)**


	2. Who is that behind the Curtain?

**Hey, minna! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I was actually planning on making this a oneshot, but I decided to troll you guys, so sorry xD. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of Five Nights at Fairy Tail. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Is that... the bunny animatronic? The one we saw on that poster?" Lucy swallowed and nodded.

"Yea, I believe so." She looked at Natsu. "What do we do?" Natsu shook his head.

"I don't know, Luce- AH!" He screamed once he saw the bunny outside the door, quickly pushing the red button that said door below it. The door shut, making Natsu exhale in relief. Lucy swallowed and hugged Natsu tightly.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Natsu hugged her back, holding her close.

"I don't know, Luce. But we will, okay? We'll make it through this." Lucy looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears of fear.

"How do you know that?" Natsu frowned slightly at seeing her about to cry. He held her cheek and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Because this is us we're talking about. We always get out of situations like this. We're Fairy Tail, and we don't give up. I promise, we'll make it through this." Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding.

"Okay." Natsu looked at the camera again, swallowing at seeing a chicken starting to come to the security office.

"Luce... there's another one coming towards us." Lucy frowned, terrified. "Why do they want to come after us like this?!" Natsu shook his head, continuing to check the cameras.

"I don't know. They seem really pissed off though." Lucy nodded in agreement, pushing the button to shine the light where the bunny was at. She exhaled at seeing he was gone, opening the door. She blinked when she noticed there was a battery, as well as a percentage beside it.

"Natsu... what is that battery for?" Natsu blinked and looked at the battery.

"I don't know. You're smarter with stuff like that. What do you think?" Lucy hummed and looked around the room.

"Maybe... for the doors and lights? Like the more we use them, the more battery power it uses." Natsu nodded.

"That sounds like a possibility." He looked back at the camera and his eyes widened. "Oh my god! Where did that one go?! It was right there in the kitchen!" Lucy blinked and looked at the camera.

"I don't... know..." She said slowly, glancing at the door. She turned on the light, both of them looking over at the doorway. They both screamed at seeing the anamatronic chicken. Lucy quickly shut the door, both of them panting from the scream. "Holy shit! Did you see that fucking duck?!" Natsu nodded, swallowing.

"I did-" He stopped and blinked, looking at her. "Did you say duck?" Lucy looked at him and nodded.

"Uh, yea. That's what it was." Natsu huffed.

"That was totally a chicken, Luce!" Lucy blinked and gave him a look.

"Whatever! It was a duck!"

"Chicken!"

"Duck!"

"Chicken!" Lucy rolled her eyes, looking away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not arguing about this!" Natsu smirked and snickered.

"I win! It is a chicken!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You're a child..." Natsu chuckled.

"You're just upset that I'm right." Lucy giggled lightly. Natsu smiled at being able to cheer her up a little bit. "I made you giggle." Lucy blinked and looked at him.

"Eh?"

"I was able to make you giggle. Even in this creepy place, I love the fact how I can make you laugh." Lucy blinked and blushed, smiling at him.

"Natsu..." Natsu smiled at her, gently brushing her hair away from her face, staring into her eyes.

"I'm here for you, Luce. I always will be." Lucy smiled, hugging him.

"Thank you." Natsu blushed at the hug, hugging her back as he tried to play off his blush. Lucy giggled, knowing he was blushing.

"You're blushing~" Natsu huffed, blushing deeper.

"I am not~" Lucy giggled, tapping his nose.

"You are too~" Natsu scoffed and looked away, continuing to blush.

"Whatever." He blinked when he realized something. "Luce... we haven't been watching the cameras." Lucy blinked, her eyes widening.

"Oh, shit." Natsu quickly checked the cameras, Lucy checking the lights by the doors. She screamed loudly at seeing the bunny there, staring at her. She quickly shut the door, panting. "Damn it! Why do they do that?!" Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I don't know. They're just fucked up." Lucy nodded, looking at the camera with Natsu.

"See anything?" Natsu hummed, looking at all of them. He blinked and stared at one of them.

"There is one..." He pointed to the screen. "He's peeking out from the curtain."

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review :)**


	3. Fairy Tail vs Animatronics

**Hey, minna! I hope you all like this chapter. Whoever loves a certain pirate fox will love this one ;)**

* * *

Lucy blinked, staring at the animatronic that was behind the curtain. "Wh... what is that?" Natsu stared at it.

"I don't know. But... he looks so awesome!" Lucy sweatdropped and smacked Natsu on the shoulder.

"Do you realize what situation this is?! That thing will try to come and kill us!" Natsu whined and pouted, rubbing his shoulder.

"Not my fault he looks like a badass!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't want him coming near us." Natsu shook his head, flipping through the camera.

"I don't either, really. I just think he looks cool." Lucy nodded in understanding, checking the lights by the doors. Natsu sighed. "They're all staying a safe distance away." Lucy huffed.

"Good. I don't want them munching on our asses." Natsu chuckled lightly, hugging her.

"I won't let them munch on your ass, Lucy." Lucy smiled slightly, hugging him back and burying her face into his chest. Natsu smiled, stroking her hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Lucy looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Natsu blushed lightly and hesitantly leaned down, kissing her softly. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers through his hair. Suddenly the lights went out, and the heard the sound of what sounded like a generator shutting off. They blinked and gulped, looking around. Lucy started shaking as they saw a glowing pair of eyes, as well as some children's music, but with a creepy-ass bear staring at you, it sounded more ominous than cheerful. Natsu swallowed and grabbed Lucy's hand, darting with her out the right door. Lucy blinked, running with him.

"W-Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here!" They continued running until they got to the kitchen that they saw on the camera. They both stopped for a break, panting. Natsu looked at Lucy, out of breath slightly. "Are you okay?" Lucy nodded silently, looking around them. Natsu lit his fists on fire. "That's it..." He growled, letting the animatronics hear him. "You wanna get us, come on! Just come and try! You'll get burned to a crisp!" Lucy blinked and swallowed, looking around them. The chicken, bear, and rabbit appeared in front of them. Natsu smirked at them. "I'm fired up!" He charged at them, attacking them. Lucy started to pull out Taurus's key, but something grabbed her from behind and started attacking her, making her scream. Natsu blinked. "Lucy!" He looked at the animatronics in front of him. "Fire dragon roar!" He roared at them, making them all fall backwards. He followed the other animatronic until it stopped in the hallway, turning around to look at Natsu. Natsu blinked. "You're the one from behind the curtain..." Foxy just smirked at him and dropped Lucy off of his shoulder. Lucy groaned and looked at Natsu.

"Natsu... run." Natsu blinked and frowned.

"No! I'm not gonna leave you!" He started to run towards her, but Foxy blocked the way, staring Natsu dead in the eyes. Natsu growled, looking at Foxy with fire in his  
eyes. "If you want a fight, you got it, pal!"

* * *

There we go! I know it's a little short, but I wanted to leave it off in a good cliffhanging spot *smiles innocently* Well, please leave a review! :)


End file.
